Nina
Nina was a minor character who appeared in the sixth and eighth seasons of Degrassi: The Next Generation. She was a student at Toronto University and a journalist at The Core, working alongside Ellie Nash, Jesse Stefanovic, and Eric. She previously dated Jesse in 2005, which would have been a year prior to Season 6. Character History Season 6 In True Colours, she makes her first appearance. When Ellie is complaining about her article not being published, Nina tells her, "Welcome to The Core." After Ellie has a date with Jesse, Ellie receives a great music story to cover the next day, and Nina makes a comment about how it is fall again, so Jesse gets it on with the new frosh. Eric tells her, "You should talk", calling her "Miss 2005", revealing she has a past relationship with him, and Nina hits him with her papers. In''' Eyes Without a Face (2), Nina leaves the office for the night, and Ellie and Jesse begin to make out after she is gone. Ellie questions him about if Nina came back and saw them, or any of the other writers. Nina later walks by and laughs at Ellie when she drops a whole box full of information and birth control on the ground in front of Jesse. At a Core meeting with all of the journalists, Nina interrupts when Ellie is speaking about being interested in an office down the hall. She says, "The sexual health office?", and proceeds to tease Ellie for the rest of the meeting. She looks satisfied when Jesse shoots down her proposal. In '''The Bitterest Pill, Ellie puts a box of Jesse's stuff on his office at The Core and walks out. He chases her, and Nina shakes her head at the two of them, as if they are pathetic. In Love My Way, Jesse asked Nina to write an article about Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason's clothes business Squatch Designs for her fashion column. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Nina was still working at The Core. By this time, her relationship with Ellie had seemingly improved substantially. She invited her to join the rest of the reporters for their trip to Whistler for winter break but Ellie declined as she had too much work to do. She later told Ellie that her mother Caroline Nash was calling her from the hospital. Ellie asked Nina to tell her mother that she would call her back. Marco Del Rossi was present at the time and asked Ellie if there was anything wrong. Ellie lied to him, claiming that her mother was just doing some volunteer work at the hospital when in fact her father Colonel Nash had been admitted with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Trivia *Her surname was never revealed. Appearances Relationships *Jesse Stefanovic **Start Up: 1 year before True Colours (603) **Break Up: 1 year before True Colours (603) ***Reason: Unknown. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Season 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Recurring Characters